La naissance d'un préhéros
by fan2haru
Summary: Tonks Lupin Un bébé trop mignon dont la naissance n'a pas été de tout repos !


Bonjour à tous. Me voici dans une nouvelle fanfiction. Ecrite en écoutant Stand my Ground de Within Temptation. Je tiens à remercier Faneva07 et Bestline29 pour leur soutien (aller voir leur fanfictions, elles sont géniales !!!!). Ils sont su m'encourager et m'aaider à écrire cette fanfiction grâce à leurs conseils. Après votre lecture, n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, qu'ils soient positifs ou non. J'aime les critiques, elles m'aident à avancer. Merci d'avance

Je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais dû épouser Nymphadora Tonks. Dès que j'ai accepté, j'ai su que je la condamnais. Même si je l'aime, je suis trop dangereux pour elle : ma lycanthropie pose quelques problèmes.

Je m'éveille brusquement. À coté de moi, une chevelure mauve se retourne vers moi et un visage se dessine et me sourit. Elle pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'enflamme d'un doux baiser. Mais je sens en elle, une inquiétude comme une menace.

Je la vois porter sa main à sa bouche, elle se lève, ses longues jambes courent en direction de la salle de bains. Je me relève à mon tour, me dirige vers la porte close. Je frappe quelques coups à la porte :

« Dora, ça va ?

-oui, oui... Retourne te coucher, mon chéri. Ca va ... »

Je pose ma main sur la poignée, j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle verrouillée à clef.

« Dora, ouvre-moi la porte !!! Tout de suite ! Dora, je ne plaisante pas. Ouvre moi cette porte !! Sinon je la défonce !! Tu sais que j'en suis capable !! »

J'entends alors le cliquetis de la serrure, la porte s'ouvre et j'aperçois dans l'embrassure de la porte la tête d'une jeune femme un peu déboussolé.

« Tonks, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

-Remus, je...

-Tu QUOI ???

-Je suis enceinte... me répondit-elle une toute petite voix

J'ai l'impression qu'un bloc de glace me tombe dessus. Je suis super heureux mais il y a un hic : et si le petit naissait loup-garou... Je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter !! Tout cela est de ma faute !!! Il faut que je laisse Tonks chez ses parents, je dois fuir ce bonheur qui ne m'appartient pas.

« Remus, qu'en penses-tu ? On le garde ou pas ? »

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête : je suis tenté de répondre non mais Tonks m'avait confié il y a quelques mois de cela son désir d'être mère. Je pensais que çà lui passerait mais voilà ; Je suis devant le fait accompli et je dois prendre une décision.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père. Plus tard, il sera sûrement critiquer vu que son père est un loup garou. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il subisse ce que j'ai subit : les moqueries, les blagues de mauvais goûts, la peur dans le regard des gens, la pitié, le mépris.

-Je pense, au contraire, que tu seras un père formidable justement parce que tu as survécu à des épreuves bien plus difficiles. C'est ça qui fait ta force et j'espère qu'il en héritera

-Moi, j'espère qu'il héritera de tes dons de métamorphoses, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé sur mes lèvres.»

Je prends alors ma petite mère dans mes bras et je lui murmure à l'oreille « Il faudra lui préparer une chambre à ce petit loup ! » Tonks relève la tête et me lance un regard des plus enflammés. Elle me donne alors un long et langoureux baisé. Elle niche sa tête au creux de mon cou et me murmure : « je prends ça pour un oui !»

Les trois premiers mois furent les plus éprouvants pour Dora. Evidemment, elle continuait ses missions pour l'Ordre. Mais elle veut continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Malgré mes inquiétudes, elle continuait à prendre des risques pour me faire rager. Les nausées matinales avaient cessé mais elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Je l'ai même forcé à se rendre à Saint Mangouste pour sa première échographie lors du troisième mois. Nous nous sommes rendus à Saint Mangouste plutôt que dans un hôpital moldu (on ne sait jamais). Le service obstétrique est au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente, de nombreuses mères enceintes jusqu'au cou. Certaines sont accompagnées de leurs maris, d'autres non. Je sens une douleur m'oppressait dans ma poitrine, tout ce bonheur me donne envie de vomir. Je me sens de trop dans ce tableau. Je me lève et une voix me lance : « Remus, tu te sens bien ? » je lui fais un geste de la main pour la rassurer et je sors sans croiser son regard. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à être père. Je n'ai pas le droit à ce bonheur, je dois laisser Tonks en être de bonnes mains et partir. Je sors de l'hôpital, je m'allume une clope et je réfléchis. C'est grâce ou à cause de mon beau-père que j'ai découvert la cigarette, une invention moldue. A ma droite, un homme à l'air aussi perdu. Je lui tends mon parquet, il acquiesce. Je lui tends mon briquet et il allume la clope. Il entame la conversation :

« Alors, vous venez pour quoi ici ?

-Examen de routine au service obstétrique ;

-Ah, je vois.

-Et vous ?

-Même chose.

-Vous avez peur ?

-Et vous-même?

-Peut-être.

-Moi aussi.

-Elle en est à son combien mois ?

-7ème.

-3ème.

-Garçon ou fille ?

-Les deux.

-Il faut que j'y retourne, elle m'attend.

-Bon courage !

Je jette mon mégot à terre, je l 'écrase du bout de mon pied. Je retourne dans l'arène. Je la vois. Elle est dos à moi. Ses chevaux rose chewing-gum lui donne un air enfantin, presque intouchable. Elle se retourne vers moi. Son sourire. Mon rayon de soleil. Elle m'adresse un signe de tête pour me dire de m'approcher. Je m'assis sur le siège voisin à elle. Elle me murmure 3 mots : « J'ai peur ». Je la prends dans mes bras. Je sens quelques gouttes perlées dans mon dos. Je lui répond : « Je suis là, je resterai toujours avec toi ; Je te le promet » ; Je savais que je lui mentais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mon cœur se déchire à chaque fois que je la vois pleurer. Une infirmière appelle notre nom, je l'aide à se relever malgré ses protestations. Le rendez-vous se passe très bien, le bébé se porte bien. Tonks demande à l'obstétricienne la question que je redoutais tant : « Es-ce que la lycanthropie de mon mari peut affecter le bébé ? » Je peux lire dans le regard de l'obstétricienne de la peur, un peu et aussi de la surprise. Elle nous regarde perplexe et répond : « je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais il y a 50 que ce petit naisse avec déjà les gènes de loup-garou en lui ; Mais il y a 50 qu'il soit normal. Ne l'oublier pas ! ».

L'entretien terminait, j'amène Tonks chez ses parents pour leur annoncer officiellement qu'ils sont grands-parents. L'annonce faite, les parents de Tonks furent aux anges et Ted décida de fêter ça avec du champagne. Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine pour lui parler seul à seul. Je lui demande de vieller sur Tonks plus que jamais si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose. Et aussi de veiller sur le bambin. Il me demande alors de lui promettre de ne pas faire des actes que je pourrais regretter plus tard. Il sait. Il sait que cette nuit, je vais partir ; Je vais laisser Tonks entre les mains de ses parents en sécurité. Loin de moi et du loup-garou qui sommeille en moi.

La nuit tombe. Les parents de Dora nous ont préparé une chambre au premier étage. Vers une heure du matin, je pars ; Je me lève doucement. J'emporte quelques affaires avec moi. J'ouvre la porte et avant de partir je lance un dernier regard vers elle. Elle dort, comme une enfant. Je pose un baiser sue ses lèvres et je quitte la pièce.

Ma prochaine destination : 12, Square Grimmaurd.


End file.
